


Проклятый любовью

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Dark Shadows (2012), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Crossover, F/M, Het, M/M, Reincarnation, Retelling, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>КРОССОВЕР с легендами о короле Артуре. РЕТЕЙЛИНГ фильма "Мрачные тени" Бертона.<br/>Написано на Мерлин ОТП-фест на рисунок "Я буду любить тебя вечно". Артер: lenxen1984.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проклятый любовью

**Author's Note:**

> Смерть главного персонажа, гет, реинкарнация, много пафоса и немного сюра.  
> Бета - Рыж.  
> От всего открещиваюсь.

Перед глазами все плыло, пальцы, прижатые к двум маленьким точкам на шее, стремительно немели, по узкой ладони тонкой струйкой стекала кровь.  
  
Мерлин откинул голову на теплые даже сквозь толстый слой бархата колени и прошептал:  
\- За что? За что, Моргана?  
  
Прохладная рука опустилась ему на лоб. Мерлин с трудом открыл глаза. Моргана склонилась над ним, баюкая в своих объятьях, словно младенца.  
  
\- Тшшш... Смотри, - прошептала она, приближая к нему бледное в отблеске свечей лицо. В ее глазах вспыхнули золотые огоньки, закружились, понеслись, пока всю радужку не залило темным золотом. Мерлин почувствовал, как его затягивает в глубину этих глаз, и вот он уже стоял на поле битвы.  
  
Крик, гам, стоны мешались в дикую какофонию звуков; летели копья, серебристыми всполохами мелькали мечи: миг - и уже окрашены бордовым. Лица, искаженные яростью и болью, изорванные в клочья красные знамена с драконом, припавшим на передние лапы, - словно признающим свое поражение. Где-то совсем рядом прошелестела стрела, и Мерлин инстинктивно дернулся в сторону, пролетев сквозь стоявшую рядом телегу. Тело мягко спружинило от земли, и он снова оказался на ногах, с каким-то священным трепетом глядя на свою прозрачную, слегка мерцающую на полуденном солнце руку. Люди вокруг его не замечали.  
  
Вдруг невдалеке, на периферии зрения, мелькнула знакомая копна золотистых волос - и тут же исчезла в пылу схватки. Мерлин, не раздумывая, бросился ей вслед. Проходя сквозь дерущихся людей и чувствуя, как тело пронзает то острие меча, то чей-то локоть, закованный в прочный доспех, Мерлин слегка вздрагивал от ощущения постороннего вторжения, неприятного и словно вымораживающего изнутри, но упрямо шел вперед, вертя головой во все стороны. Он же видел, он видел!..  
  
И он, наконец, увидел.  
  
Чуть в отдалении, на небольшом пригорке, друг против друга стояли двое мужчин, держа мечи наизготовку. Грудь Артура, едва прикрытая разодранной кольчугой, тяжело вздымалась. Костяшки пальцев на рукоятке меча побелели, глаза смотрели тяжело и устало. Светлые волосы, слипшиеся от пота и крови, торчали в разные стороны, открывая длинный налитый красным шрам. Тот проходил через весь лоб, рассекал бровь надвое и уродливо спускался к скуле. Правая рука висела плетью. Его противник был одет в длинную темно-зеленую мантию на манер друидов, густые смоляные волосы развевались на ветру. Мерлин не видел его лица.  
  
\- Твое время вышло, Артур Пендрагон! - донесся до Мерлина по-мальчишески звонкий голос. Мерлин дернулся было вперед, но от следующих слов, казалось, сама кровь застыла у него в жилах.  
  
\- Делай, что должен, Мордред.  
  
Мордред? Мерлин забыл как дышать. Но почему именно так?  
  
Молодой мужчина рассмеялся, поднял меч высоко над головой, направляя острие на короля и яростно рыча:  
  
\- Защищайся!  
  
"Защищайся, Артур, черт тебя подери! Ну же, давай!" - шептал, словно мантру, Мерлин, но Артур лишь криво усмехнулся, отшвыривая Эскалибур прочь, и развел руки в стороны. На лице короля появилось почти мечтательное выражение, а в следующее мгновение меч одним быстрым, сильным движением вошел в его тело по самую рукоятку. Глаза Артура распахнулись, словно в изумлении, губы беззвучно шевельнулись, и он упал на колени, опустив голову на плечо своего врага.  
  
Мордред резко вытащил меч - у Мерлина внутри все похолодело от ужаса - и тело короля тряпичной куклой осело на землю. Голубые, такие пронзительные при жизни глаза, закатились, кожа приобрела сероватый оттенок.  
  
\- Будь ты проклят, Артур Пендрагон, - с ненавистью прошептал его убийца. - Будь ты проклят, отец, - и с этими словами Мордред поднялся на ноги. Победный клич, многократно усиленный магией, раскатом пронесся над полем боя. Мордред стоял, высоко подняв над головой меч, а на его острие, окрашенном кровью самого короля - его отца - покачивалась, сверкая самоцветами, походная корона.  
  
И тогда Мерлин закричал - дико, словно раненый зверь, - но ни звука не сорвалось с бесплотных губ.  
  
Все вокруг снова закружилось, лица, доспехи, оружие - все смешалось, и он опять оказался в пещере. Мерлин задыхался. Моргана мягко гладила его по волосам, и от этой нежности у Мерлина волосы вставали дыбом.  
  
\- Я должен... Я должен помочь... Спасти его...  
  
\- Тшшш, - снова прошептала Моргана и ласково коснулась губами его влажного лба. - Он мертв. Он будет мертв. Его все равно что не было. Человек, смертный. Мой бедный бедный брат. Мы же другие, ты и я. Тихо, тихо, - говорила она, гладя его по волосам.  
  
Мерлин попытался приподняться, но тело словно парализовало. Проклятая кровососущая тварь! Она отравила его. Собой. Обрекла на вечную жизнь без смерти. Без смерти и без Артура.  
  
\- Никогда, - произнес он едва слышно, чувствуя, как деревенеют губы.  
  
\- Тшшш, - донеслось до него, как сквозь толстый слой ваты. - Спи.  
  
* * *  
  
Мир изменился.  
Он сам изменился за эту тысячу лет, проведенную в гробу глубоко под землей. Остров Блаженных надежно хранил покой вампира - последнего величайшего волшебника в истории.  
  
Здесь, в этом новом мире, все было чуждо ему.  
Он пытался найти развалины Камелота, но даже само название затерялось в веках.  
Люди не помнили. Люди не знали.  
Артур был мертв.  
  
Жизнь не имела смысла, да и можно ли это было назвать жизнью? Он дышал по привычке, но его легким не нужен был воздух, как стали ненужны и вода, и пища, и даже сон, что мог бы принести хотя бы минутное забвение. Но нет, он был лишен и этого утешения.  
  
Он был лишен одиночества. Куда бы он ни шел, за ним неотрывно следовала женщина - гибкая и стройная, словно лань. Он чувствовал спиной ее пристальный взгляд - два немигающих ведьмовских глаза, выжигающих его душу. Ее точеные руки касались его в толпе, а губы кривились надменно и застенчиво. Она словно спрашивала: можно? Заявляла: мой. Усмехалась: навсегда! И Мерлин бежал прочь, прочь - только чтобы вновь оказаться в нетерпеливых объятьях той, что одна в этом мире незнакомцев могла понять его муки. Губы встречали губы, руки скользили по мраморно твердой плоти, и Мерлин брал то, что так настойчиво ему предлагалось, ища если не успокоения, то хотябы выхода своему отчаянью.  
  
И он снова бежал. И снова попадался.  
Обреченный на нескончаемую череду убийств и нежность женщины, чье сердце было холоднее камня.  
Обреченный на вечную жизнь без смерти.  
  
* * *  
  
А потом Артур нашел его.  
  
Его звали Брэдли - в этой жизни, и он был еще прекраснее, чем Мерлин помнил. Руки Бредли были мягкими и ухоженными - такими никогда не были ладони рыцаря, покрытые мозолями и ссадинами. Волосы острижены куда короче, чем позволял дворцовый этикет, а джинсы до дыр вытерты на коленях, как у последнего простолюдина. Сердце Мерлина, не бившееся уже тысячу лет, встрепенулось.  
  
Брэдли улыбался - смущенно, глупо разевал рот и строил рожицы, смеялся - заливисто и беззаботно. Мерлин и узнавал и не узнавал в нем своего короля - друга, любовника, - и это была сущая пытка.  
  
Он, конечно же, ничего не помнил, его юный Артур. Ни тяжести меча в своих пальцах, ни блеска короны в волосах, ни замысловатой вязи рун.  
  
\- А-а-а, я актер, - отвечал он на все пытливые взгляды Мерлина. - Лицо примелькалось - вот тебе и мерещится всякое. - Он улыбался, и, казалось, само солнце выходило из-за туч. Быть может, он не помнил Мерлина, но его бедра ложились в узкие ладони, как и раньше, доверчиво и смело, а пальцы путались в темных волосах без малейшего намека на нежность. Низкие стоны неудержимо рвались сквозь стиснутые зубы - и Мерлин почти забывал.  
  
Почти жил.  
  
До тех пор, пока две маленькие ранки на шее не начинали снова зудеть и кровоточить, а сердце вдруг не сковывал уже знакомый смертельный холод. И Мерлин знал: это хрупкое счастье ненадолго, ибо та, кто повинна во всех его несчастьях, та, что прокляла его, уничтожила все, что было ему дорого, следит за ним своими темными, словно ночь, глазами. И смоляные косы все так же ниспадают на белые плечи, а ярко красный рот кривится презрительно и жадно.  
  
Но Артур вернулся. А значит, у Мерлина было за что бороться. Он больше никому не позволит забрать его у себя.  
  
  
 _The End_


End file.
